Ouch !
by Gendefekt
Summary: ! TEKKEN Jin-Howi YAOI ! Hwoarang et Jin découvrent un nouveau corps-à-corps entre eux et une fièvre différente de celle des combats les prend. Cela amène des problèmes difficiles à gérer pour le chef de gang coréen. DISCLAIMER : Les personnages appartiennent à NAMCO
1. La déchirure

**Ouch !**

De Gendefekt

La déchirure

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Ils s'étaient battus pour une fois vraiment seuls, dans une ruelle abandonnée et il faisait déjà noir car l'heure était avancée dans la nuit. Ils avaient terminés l'un à côté de l'autre, assis contre le mur, sans réelle blessure, juste quelques hématomes de faible gravité. Ils étaient surtout essoufflés et en sueur. Hwoarang n'aurait pas su dire ce qui avait déclenché ça, mais il se trouvait que Jin passait ses mains sur lui, et que lui-même ne le repoussait pas. Il tentait de se persuader pourtant qu'il le fallait, que ça risquait de mal tourner, mais il ne faisait que répondre aux touchés de son rival.

Il sentait son souffle contre sa peau et ne pouvait réprimer la chaleur qui montait en lui autant qu'en son adversaire. Les vêtements tombèrent, ce n'était pas comme deux amants, plutôt comme deux animaux en manque. Comme si la chair leur avait soudain parut être leur seul salut. Quelque chose leur tournait la tête. Ils défirent leur bas et Jin plaqua Hwoarang sous lui. Le rouquin se crispa.

Pourquoi dans ce sens ?

Le Japonais passa une main à l'arrière du Coréen qui eut un mouvement de dernier recours, se râpant la hanche sur le sol. Mais il sentit le bassin de Jin contre le sien et ne put se débattre plus en sentant leurs désirs, si tendus. Les doigts du noiraud glissèrent afin de chercher le rouquin de l'intérieur, et ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, tentant d'assimiler l'étrange sensation. Agréable et désagréable à la fois.

Mais pourquoi le laisser faire ça ? Pire... pourquoi l'encourager... ?

Les mains crispées sur les épaules de Jin, Hwoarang avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Jin également. Il ne sentait plus que la peau de son rival, dure et douce à la fois, leurs bassins serrés qui se frottaient par instants, augmentant leur désir, et sa chaleur qu'il touchait des doigts. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais il était impossible de s'arrêter. Cette envie grandissante de possession qu'ils avaient d'abord goûtée en combat s'était étalée dans un registre de corps à corps bien différent.

Au bout de peu de temps, Jin releva les cuisses de Hwoarang qui planta ses ongles dans sa peau. Le noiraud comprit l'appréhension de son partenaire et hésita. Mais Hwoarang ne rabaissa pas ses jambes. Jin le prit comme un accord tacite et commença à entrer en lui. Le rouquin grimaça de douleur et le Japonais eu du mal à faire son chemin. Il dut pousser plus fort et Hwoarang lâcha un « Agh... » en serrant les dents. En voyant qu'il faisait vraiment souffrir son partenaire, Jin s'arrêta et essaya plus doucement. Mais Hwoarang lui lança en retenant un gémissement douloureux :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Vas-y !

Jin comprit et poussa d'un coup puissant. Il entra jusqu'au bout et Hwoarang retint la douleur qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il gémit seulement, en se mordant la joue. Jin ne bougea pas tout de suite, laissant Hwoarang s'habituer un peu. Puis, il débuta ses mouvements d'allée et venue, d'abord avec douceur, puis, toujours plus intensément. Hwoarang retenait sa voix à chaque fois que Jin venait au fond et ce dernier haletait toujours plus, se perdant dans la chaleur de son rival.

Leurs esprits saturés, ils ne pensaient plus, savouraient juste l'instant. Les assauts de Jin augmentaient et accéléraient toujours plus à mesure que le plaisir montait. Hwoarang griffait souvent le dos de Jin, mais ce dernier ne s'en rendait qu'à peine compte, du moment que ce n'était pas pour le repousser, il s'en fichait.

Lorsque leur plaisir atteignit les sommets, Jin ne sut se retenir et s'abandonna en lui. Hwoarang redescendit peu après avoir joui à son tour. Les deux hommes restèrent l'un sur l'autre, reprenant leur souffle et leur esprit. Le plus rapide fut Hwoarang à cause des douleurs lancinantes qu'il avait commencé à ressentir dans ses reins, dans son dos et dans ses muscles. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, son cœur explosa son record du rythme le plus élevé, il lâcha Jin, serra les poings contre le sol et commença à se dire :

« Bordel... qu'est-ce que j'ai... ? »

Mais il fut stoppé dans sa pensée par les lèvres de Jin qui se posèrent contre les siennes. Il l'embrassait. Jin l'embrassait avec passion et lorsque leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, Hwoarang perdit totalement le fil de sa pensée et relâcha ses poings.

Puis, Jin se détacha de lui. Hwoarang s'assit alors et les deux restèrent en silence ainsi. Puis, soudain, le rouquin sentit un fluide qui ne lui appartenait pas redescendre entre ses jambes, accompagné d'un peu de son sang, et il resta bien ébranlé en réalisant pour de bon ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres. Jin lui lança un regard interrogé et Hwoarang, sans même le regarder, lui lâcha assez sèchement :

-Tu aurais pu éviter ça...

Jin baissa les yeux et remarqua ce qui dérangeait son rival. Il rougit et s'excusa doucement. Mais Hwoarang ne voulait pas le regarder, il prit son t-shirt et s'essuya avant de remettre caleçon et pantalon. Jin le regarda faire, ne sachant quoi dire pour qu'il tourne ses yeux vers lui. Le rouquin s'éloigna alors sans un mot, jetant son t-shirt dans le container de la ruelle. Jin se sentit un peu vexé, mais lorsqu'il vit les marques sanglantes que le frottement contre le bitume avait étalé sur tout le dos de son rival, ainsi que ses efforts pour marcher sans boiter de douleur, il ne put lui en vouloir.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé faire... ? »

Hwoarang se sentait humilié et battu, malgré leur match nul au combat. À peine arrivé chez lui, il prit une douche froide et se lava à s'en arracher la peau. Pourquoi ? Comment ? C'était tellement impossible, inimaginable, il espérait encore que tout ceci ne fut qu'un cauchemar. Mais les écorchures qu'il vit dans son dos grâce au miroir lui confirma la réalité des faits. Les cheveux encore mouillés, il se mit en survêtement et se posa sur son lit, sur le ventre. Tout son arrière lui faisait trop mal pour penser à se mettre assis ou sur le dos. Épuisé, il lutta encore un peu contre le sommeil, mais il lui fallait récupérer. Il se laissa alors aller dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Le jeune chef de gang vivait en partie chez son mentor : Beak Doo San, et c'était là qu'il s'était endormi. Le maître de maison et de combat ne fut rentré que quelques heures après que son élève ne se soit endormi et Hwoarang avait remercié la chance de ne pas s'être trouvé face à lui lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte en rentrant. Il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir affronter le regard de son maître après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jin.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était pas dans son assiette non plus. Il avait vraiment aimé coucher avec Hwoarang. Un peu trop à son goût même. Il avait du mal à comprendre la pulsion qu'il avait eue. Mais ce désir si soudain, si violent... Il n'avait pas pu le réprimer. D'ailleurs, le rouquin ne l'avait pas repoussé non plus. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Surtout qu'il avait décidé de le prendre sans même lui demander son avis. Il avait bien vu que ça l'avait blessé, mais en même temps, s'il l'avait repoussé tout de suite, il ne serait pas allé jusque-là. Jin alla se préparer un bain chaud et s'y logea en repensant à la scène entre lui et son rival. Non, définitivement, il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Ce fut trop bon. Et puis leur baiser à la fin... Peut-être qu'après s'être remis de ses émotions, Hwoarang ne regretterait pas non plus. Jin espérait.

Le lendemain, le Japonais se décida à aller affronter son adversaire en face. Il se dirigea là où il était le plus sûr de trouver Hwoarang Dans la planque de son gang. Lorsqu'il arriva, un des plus balèzes du gang gardait la porte d'entrée du taudis. Dès qu'il reconnut Jin, il le salua :

-Tu veux voir le patron ?

Jin hocha la tête et le mec lui ouvrit. Dans le local qui ressemblait un peu à un club de boxe avec le ring en moins, Jin chercha des yeux les cheveux roux. Mais un des membres du gang de Hwoarang l'interpella à côté. Il était plutôt androgyne et c'est d'ailleurs ce fait qui le poussa à entrer dans un gang, pour prouver que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait ce physique qu'il n'était pas capable d'en éclater. Ainsi, il était devenu le bras droit de Hwoarang :

-Le patron est de mauvais poil... c'est à cause du combat d'hier ?

-Enry... se souvint Jin, Je n'en sais rien... j'espère que non...

Le jeune homme resta silencieux et Jin repéra la crinière rousse de son rival. Il s'approcha et l'appela. Hwoarang reconnu la voix, stoppa son échauffement et lui lança sans se retourner :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Hier...

-On a fait match nul, comme d'hab. Tu permets que je m'entraîne ?

-... Hwoarang.

-Quoi encore ?

-... non... rien... dis-moi quand tu veux un nouveau combat.

-...

Jin s'en alla. Il avait espéré, mais non. Hwoarang était froid et apparemment, regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé. Le noiraud n'allait pas enfoncer le clou devant son gang. Il trouverait un moment pour lui parler seul à seul.

C'était ce qu'il croyait, mais il ne se trouva pas un instant où Hwoarang n'était pas accompagné. Il traînait avec son gang, avec son maître ou avec Julia Chang, une amie du KIFT 3. Jin commençait à s'énerver et il le provoqua en duel. Mais bien sûr, Hwoarang ne vint pas sans son gang. Après un nouveau match nul, le Japonais ne savait plus quoi faire. Il tenta un dernier essai, directement chez Hwoarang et Beak, alors que ce dernier venait de sortir. Il frappa à la porte et Hwoarang vint lui ouvrir. Dès qu'il vit que c'était lui, il lui referma la porte au nez et tourna la serrure. Jin s'énerva :

-Hwoarang ! Ne joue pas au gosse ! Laisse-moi entrer ! Il faut qu'on parle !

-Mais je ne veux pas te parler ! Merde !

-... Tu m'en veux...

-... ... non... je m'en veux...

-Tu regrettes ?

-... dans un sens, oui...

Hwoarang avait du mal à accepter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas regretter certains instants.

-Dans un sens ? souffla Jin.

-...

-Hwoarang... ouvre-moi... s'il te plait...

Le rouquin soupira et défit la serrure avant de lui ouvrir et de le laisser entrer.

Jin le regarda, mais Hwoarang ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il lui désigna une chaise et le Japonais s'y posa. Hwoarang ne s'assit pas, il resta debout, posé contre le mur.

-Tu veux commencer par quoi... ?

-... je voulais juste... te demander... ce que tu pensais de ce qu'il s'est passé...

-J'essaye justement de ne plus y penser...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais je ne veux pas que ça arrive à nouveau !

-... Je comprends...

Hwoarang reprenait son souffle, on aurait dit que parler de ça lui avait fait l'effet de sprinter un 200 mètres. Jin leva les yeux sur lui et eut une pensée déplacée. Il se remit à l'ordre en voyant les poings d'Hwoarang trembler tant il les serrait fort.

-Donc... tu ne pourras jamais accepter ça... ? reprit le fils Kazama.

-... Accepter ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne regrettais que dans un sens... est-ce qu'il y a une chance... que l'on se reparle comme avant ?

-... Comme de simples rivaux...

-Ou comme de simples amis...

Hwoarang daigna lever les yeux sur lui à ces mots. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent bloqués l'un, l'autre à se regarder. Ce que Hwoarang avait craint était en train d'arriver. Il y avait à nouveau cette alchimie étrange entre eux qui les attiraient l'un vers l'autre. Dans un élan de volonté, Hwoarang s'arracha à cet envoûtement et alla dans la cuisine.

-Hwoarang... tenta Jin en se levant et en le suivant.

Le rouquin avait les mains posées sur le rebord du lavabo. Il fixait le robinet avec insistance, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de laisser Jin entrer et espérant que la réponse sortirait des tuyaux d'eau. Jin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Hwoarang et celui-ci sursauta, se reculant :

-Arrête...

-Hwoarang, pourquoi tu refuses de penser dans l'autre sens ?

-Quel autre sens ? Il n'y a pas d'autre sens ! Je ne peux pas ! Même si je voulais !

-... vraiment ?

Hwoarang regarda ailleurs et Jin en profita pour s'approcher de lui. Lorsque le Coréen se rendit compte de la proximité de son rival, il était trop tard. Le sang des deux hommes s'était déjà mis à chauffer. Hwoarang se crispa pour contrer cette montée d'envie, mais son rival ne l'aida pas du tout, étant donné qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour contrer son propre désir. Jin posa sa main derrière le dos de Hwoarang et effleura son cou de ses lèvres. Hwoarang ferma les yeux et tenta encore une fois de le repousser de toutes ses forces mentales. Il réussit à le faire reculer d'une main et à se dégager brusquement de son emprise :

-Arrête Jin ! Pas ici !

Jin sauta sur l'occasion :

-Où ?

-Va-t'en !

-Dis-moi où et quand, puis je m'en vais...

Hwoarang n'en revenait pas de la ténacité du Japonais. Il avait vraiment dû aimer le prendre pour en vouloir encore, malgré tout ce que cela impliquait. Hwoarang se força à chasser cette pensée qui le flatta malgré lui et lâcha rapidement à Jin, pressé de ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision :

-Dans ta forêt...

-Le grand chêne à minuit ?

Hwoarang hocha brièvement la tête et lui fit signe de dégager. Jin s'en alla, espérant vraiment que son rival viendrait.

Le rouquin se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol et se mit en boule. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. Entre une envie étrangère à tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là, mais si forte, et sa raison qui lui disait qu'il fallait arrêter ça avant le pire. Avant que quelqu'un ne sache...


	2. La Chute

La chute

Jin était en retard, une dispute avec son oncle d'adoption avait retardé son départ. Il courait à toutes jambes, il fallait qu'il soit là. Il le voulait vraiment, de toute son âme, il pria pour qu'il soit venu et surtout, qu'il ne soit pas reparti en ne le voyant pas. Essoufflé, Jin atteignit le point de rendez-vous. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il était là. Hwoarang attendait contre le tronc, les bras croisés. Jin ne put réprimer un sourire : Il l'avait attendu.

Lorsque Jin s'approcha de lui, Hwoarang lui lança un regard assez froid.

-Je suis désolé... lança directement le Japonais.

-Désolé ? Déjà que je suis venu ! En plus tu me fais poireauter comme un con !

-J'ai eu... ... laisse tomber... « Tu es là, moi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte... »

-... quoi ?

Jin plaqua ses mains de chaque coté de la tête de Hwoarang, contre le tronc de l'arbre centenaire. Le rouquin avait eu un mouvement de défense, mais Jin réussit tout de même à l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. La surprise du Coréen permit au noiraud de briser sa protection et il put l'embrasser pour de bon.

Cette montée de chaleur.

Hwoarang n'arrivait plus à trier ses pensées, tout s'envolait, il ne pouvait plus s'accrocher à rien. Jin n'essayait même pas. Il voulait tellement retrouver les sensations éprouvées la dernière fois qu'il défaisait déjà tout ce qui gênait chez lui et Hwoarang. Les doigts du Japonais effleurant sa peau alors qu'il le déshabillait, ses lèvres.

-... « Merde... » pensa Hwoarang en attrapant une épaule de Jin et posant son autre main contre son torse.

Le noiraud passa une main aux fesses de son rival, puis lui remonta la cuisse sur son épaule, remerciant ses entraînements de l'avoir rendu aussi souple. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts en profondeur et Hwoarang se mordit la lèvre. Encore une fois, la question : Pourquoi je le laisse faire ?

Mais il sentit le plaisir monter contre son gré et il soupira, tirant un sourire en coin à son partenaire. D'ailleurs, cette fois-ci, ce dernier prenait son temps. Il cherchait à tirer à lui le plaisir de Hwoarang, de l'avant et de l'arrière. Le Coréen avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa voix. Il posa son front dans le creux du cou de Jin pour reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier se décida alors et entra en lui. Plus facilement que la première fois. Et savourant encore mieux. Hwoarang n'avait que peu senti de douleur cette fois-ci et les préliminaires ayant été plus poussées, il accueillit Jin dans un doux gémissement qu'il bloqua en se mordant la joue. Les premiers mouvements du noiraud furent encore un peu pénibles pour le rouquin, mais très vite, il fut pris par le plaisir. Jin cherchait à trouver les points sensibles de Hwoarang pour qu'il partage avec lui sa jouissance. Ce n'était pas simple car Hwoarang tentait d'en cacher le plus possible à Jin. Malgré tout, les assauts toujours plus intenses de Jin poussaient Hwoarang dans ses retranchements et il peinait de plus en plus à retenir sa jouissance. Il planta ses doigts dans une épaule de Jin et, de l'autre main, dans le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé. Le Japonais n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, mais le plaisir était trop haut. Il tint pourtant encore quelques puissants mouvements et Hwoarang ne réussit pas à se retenir :

-Ahhh !

Jin craqua en l'entendant. Il ne s'était pas imaginé prendre autant son pied à entendre sa voix.

Essoufflés, les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber au pied de l'arbre. Hwoarang ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Jin n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir de coucher avec un homme ? Son père ? Non, il s'en foutait totalement. Des amis ? Aucun n'était réellement ce qu'on peut appeler ami. Mais Hwoarang ne pouvait pas. Il avait un gang dont il devait maintenir le respect et un maître qu'il ne pouvait décevoir. Pour lui, cette situation était la pire qu'il soit. Il posa ses mains contre son visage. Jin lui demanda :

-... Est-ce que... ça va ?

-... J'ai pas mal...

-Et... mentalement ?...

-... le chaos...

Jin ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes vies. Mais il ne voulait pas voir Hwoarang s'éloigner de lui. Il regarda alors son rival, puis soudain se souvint :

-Je m'excuse...

-... Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas pu... me retenir...

Hwoarang mit quelques secondes : -Oh... ... (soupire) Laisse tomber...

Jin n'en rajouta pas. Il sentait déjà le désir remonter en lui et il le combattit de toutes ses forces.

Hwoarang s'assit et resta ainsi un bon moment. Jin regarda ailleurs, de peur de le gêner de son regard. Le rouquin finit par se lever et se rhabiller. Jin tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Heu... est-ce qu'on... ?

Il n'osa pas terminer sa question. Et Hwoarang avait la gorge nouée. Il lui fit juste un signe d'au revoir et s'en alla. Jin soupira, puis se rhabilla à son tour.

Toute la journée qui suivit, Jin se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Hwoarang. Il décida de le retrouver en fin de soirée, à la planque de son gang. Le soir venu, il arriva vers le gardien de la porte, toujours le même.

-Ton chef est là ?

-Le patron s'entraîne... ne le dérange pas...

-Promis.

Le gardien s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Jin entra alors et vit qu'au milieu du carré de combat tracé à la peinture blanche sur le sol, Hwoarang se battait contre ses hommes, un par un. Il semblait s'entraîner à l'endurance en combat. Jin se posa et l'observa. Deux désirs distincts apparurent dans ses reins. La fièvre du combat qu'il ressentait dans sa force positive uniquement avec son rival et l'autre désir, celui de la chair, qui commençait à le faire brûler vif. Les mèches rousses du Coréen n'arrangèrent rien au problème, relevant chaque trait du visage de ce dernier alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de sa peau. Ce fut la première fois que Jin y pensa :

« Il est vraiment beau... ... »

Hwoarang avait remarqué Jin. Il avait senti sa présence dès qu'il avait passé la porte. Mais il se concentra sur ses combats. Pas question qu'il se trouble face à ses gars. Lorsqu'il finit de combattre chacun de ses hommes. Hwoarang alla boire un coup. Jin lui lança un regard et le rouquin laissa libre le reste de la soirée à son gang. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier pour aller boire et faire la fête. Seul Enry lança un regard triste à son chef avant de s'en aller à contrecoeur. Le Japonais se leva alors et avança vers son rival :

-Ça va ?

-Autant que la situation le permet...

-... tu... est-ce que nous... ?

Hwoarang sentit la question piège arriver et changea vite de sujet :

-Je vais aller me doucher. Attends-moi là...

Jin hocha d'abord la tête, puis, voyant son ennemi-ami se diriger vers les douches, il ne put s'empêcher de fantasmer. Il se mordit la lèvre, puis abandonna toute lutte et rejoignit Hwoarang. Dès que le roux le vit arriver, il rougit et l'agressa :

-Je t'avais dit de m'attendre !

-Désolé.

-Tu fais chier...

Il se remit à se laver, mais Jin alla le plaquer face au mur, se collant contre son dos. Hwoarang tenta de se dégager :

-Jin ! Pas ici !

Mais trop tard, le Japonais avait déjà amené sa main à l'avant de son entrejambe et le titillait de ses doigts. Hwoarang réagit malgré lui sous ses touchés. Jin s'échauffa directement en le sentant et effleura de ses lèvres la nuque du rouquin à travers ses cheveux mouillés. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à refouler ses montées de chaleur, il laissait faire Jin, désemparé devant les sensations qu'il ressentait. Le noiraud changea ses doigts de côté pour préparer son rival en profondeur. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et retint un gémissement. Jin ne sut résister à ça, il lui prit les hanches et le posséda avec douceur au début, puis avec passion. Il se colla contre le dos de Hwoarang et alla loin en lui. Hwoarang haletait déjà, les poings serrés contre le carrelage des murs, l'eau de la douche coulant encore en pluie sur lui et Jin. Les deux hommes recommencèrent à sombrer dans leur délire sensuel. À chaque assaut de Jin, Hwoarang émettait un son qui excitait encore plus son partenaire. Et quand le plaisir était monté à la limite. Le Coréen se cambra. Jin pu aller plus loin en lui qu'il n'avait été jusqu'alors. Cette sensation venait de repousser encore plus loin les limites de l'intensité. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du roux et Jin poussa une dernière fois son mouvement... Hwoarang ne réussit pas tout à fait à retenir sa voix et son rival lâcha un râle de plaisir.

Heureusement que l'eau de la douche avait caché ses larmes. Hwoarang n'aurait pas supporté que Jin voie l'effet qu'il lui faisait. C'était de plus en plus intense, et toujours meilleur. Encore une fois, le rouquin avait quitté Jin avant qu'ils ne se mettent à parler. Il regardait le plafond de sa chambre chez son maître, perdu dans des questionnements sans réponse. Jin n'était pas rentré chez lui, il errait dans les rues, perturbé et perdu. Il aurait tellement voulu que Hwoarang l'accepte mieux. Surtout maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aurait vraiment du mal à se passer de son rouquin. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais été réellement repoussé, mais il sentait bien qu'il faisait tout de même du mal à Hwoarang. Il aurait voulu que son rival lui parle de ce qui le gênait, de ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu l'aider.

Hwoarang, toujours posé sur son lit, ferma les yeux et ce qui lui vint en esprit furent les sensations brûlantes éprouvées avec Jin. Il cria :

-MERDE !

Beak toqua alors à sa porte :

-Hwoarang ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-... Maître ? ... heu... bof...

Il ouvrit la porte :

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

-Pas vraiment, non...

-Si jamais...

-Oui, je sais... merci.

Beak hocha la tête, resta encore quelques secondes, puis voulu partir. Hwoarang le retint :

-Maître ! ... qu'est-ce qui... pourrait vous décevoir vraiment... me concernant ?

-... me décevoir ? Tu veux dire, à part te voir perdre ?

Hwoarang eut un petit sourire :

-Oui, à part ça...

-Voyons... Que tu perdes confiance en toi.

Hwoarang le fixa comme un enfant fixerait son père lui disant qu'il faut qu'il croie en lui. Beak lui sourit :

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu deviennes le pire des mécréants et ce sans bonne raison pour que je sois déçu pour de bon.

Hwoarang rougit un peu :

-Merci, maître...

-Je suis là ce soir, si tu veux t'entraîner.

-D'accord. Je viendrais.

Beak sourit une dernière fois, puis le laissa dans sa chambre. Hwoarang repensa à Jin. Il ne lui avait pas demandé ce que lui pensait de tout ça et surtout, pourquoi il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'entendre la réponse sans doute. Mais elle était indispensable pour qu'il puisse faire les bons choix. Demain, il irait le voir. Lui poser la question. Cette perspective lui donna un frisson et il soupira longuement.

Le lendemain, Hwoarang alla donc à la rencontre de Jin, à son Université. Lorsque le Japonais vit son rival à l'entrée, il sentit son cœur monter dans les tours. Il était venu pour le voir ? Où il n'était pas là pour lui ? Hwoarang leva la tête et le regarda. Il l'attendait bien. Jin eut un mouvement pour vérifier que Ling Xiaoyu n'était pas dans les parages et alla à la rencontre de son rival.

-Salut... lança-t-il.

-... j'ai des questions à te poser...

-Bien sûr... allons dans le bar à côté...

Hwoarang hocha la tête.

Les deux hommes allèrent donc se prendre un saké dans le bar en face de l'université. Jin attendit que Hwoarang prenne la parole en premier. Celui-ci but son saké cul sec, puis lança :

-Je sais que c'est une question conne, mais... pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de "parce que" à te donner... mais... je peux juste te dire que c'est plus fort que moi...

-...

-Dans un sens, c'est assez déroutant et gênant, mais... en même temps... je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête...

Hwoarang avala difficilement son deuxième verre de saké. Jin leva les yeux sur lui, guettant une réaction. Hwoarang passa une main dans ses mèches rousses et soupira :

-Je ne sais pas où l'on va... et franchement, je crois que c'est la première fois que je crains quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé...

-... Hwoarang...

Pourquoi devait-il prononcer son nom de cette manière ? Le rouquin dut faire un grand effort pour garder une contenance :

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux, toi ?

-... Je crois...

-... tu crois ?... et c'est quoi ?

-En fait... je sais ce que je veux... je ne sais juste pas comment faire pour que ça marche...

-Explique-toi mieux que ça...

-C'est toi que je veux.

Hwoarang resta figé, le regard de Jin le vrillait. À nouveau, les deux sentaient cette alchimie qui leur semblait autant contre-nature que profondément ancrée en eux et qui les poussait à se désirer avec force. Les tripes du Coréen se déchirèrent. Jin le voulait au point de se ficher totalement du reste et ça ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais il rassembla toute sa volonté et réussit à détourner les yeux du Japonais :

-Tu sais ce qui nous arrivera si quelqu'un apprend ça... ?

-Moi, je sais que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose... ma famille me déteste et je la hais aussi... alors... Mais je sais que c'est différent pour toi...

-Oui... ... Je ne peux pas... quoi que je veuille...

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas ?

-... ...

Retenir sa respiration, calmer ses battements de cœur, détacher ses yeux des siens. Les efforts d'Hwoarang semblaient tellement inefficaces contre les pulsions qui l'animaient qu'il ne savait plus comment résister. Surtout que Jin était insistant dans son attitude et dans son regard. Le rouquin se leva alors en sortant son porte-monnaie :

-On s'en va... suis-moi...

Surpris, Jin ne sut quoi faire d'autre qu'obéir. Hwoarang paya et sortit, son rival sur ses talons à éperons. Il emmena Jin dans un quartier quasiment abandonné et il monta dans un des immeubles, par les escaliers extérieurs. Le Japonais le suivit sans un mot. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans un petit appartement presque vide, juste de quoi survivre et très peu de couleurs. Hwoarang expliqua :

-C'était mon chez-moi avant l'arrivée de mon maître.

-Eh bien... c'est peu confortable pour y vivre...

-C'était gratuit et discret... ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs...

-C'est vrai...

Jin se demanda durant une seconde pourquoi Hwoarang l'avait amené ici, mais il n'eut pas à chercher plus longtemps car son rival venait de l'embrasser. Le fait que Hwoarang ait pris l'initiative fit perdre les pédales à Jin. Il renouvela son baiser à plusieurs reprises et passa ses mains sur lui, commençant à le déshabiller. Hwoarang fit pareil sur Jin et ce dernier était déjà tendu de désir. Le rouquin le tira vers le canapé-lit ouvert et le noiraud l'y fit tomber pour mieux glisser ses lèvres et sa langue le long de son cou, de son torse. Hwoarang haletait d'envie et crispa une main dans les cheveux de Jin. Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas là et descendit ses lèvres bien plus bas...

-Jin... souffla Hwoarang.

Dès qu'il sentit la langue de son rival, le Coréen gémit. Il se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de recommencer, mais peine perdue. Jin adorait ça, le voir se cambrer de délice. Il remonta à ses lèvres et le rouquin lui mordilla les siennes en remontant ses cuisses le long de ses flancs. Jin ne contrôlait plus rien. Il croyait rêver et n'en pouvait plus d'envie. Il embrassa Hwoarang avec passion et lui remonta plus encore les jambes.

« Mh... cette souplesse... » pensa-t-il alors qu'il parvint à remonter les genoux d'Hwoarang aux oreilles de ce dernier.

Le Coréen s'agrippa aux épaules de Jin et le laissa entrer en lui dans un soupir. Le plaisir était monté directement, puissant, impossible à réprimer. Un nouveau baiser et les deux mirent leurs bassins en action. Cette fois-ci, Hwoarang se laissa plus aller et Jin eut le bonheur d'entendre sa voix à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui le plongea dans une jouissance au-dessus de tout. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout, Hwoarang lâcha un râle presque crié et Jin se perdit.

Les jambes redescendues, le rouquin avait toujours son rival contre lui. Les deux reprenaient leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Ils étaient encore dans un état second, leur rythme cardiaque peinant à redescendre, mais ils se sentaient vraiment bien. Puis, alors que la réalité revenait doucement, Jin effleura les lèvres de Hwoarang des siennes. Le roux apprécia et lui rendit sa tendresse. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, du bout des lèvres et de la langue. C'était étrange tout de même. Hwoarang avait plus l'habitude de donner de la tendresse à des femmes et Jin n'avait juste jamais reçu d'autre tendresse que celle de sa mère avant sa mort.

Peu après, Hwoarang passa aux toilettes et revint avec une couverture qu'il jeta sur le lit avant de se poser à côté de Jin, mais dos à lui. Le Japonais fut un peu déçu, mais ne dit rien. Après ce qu'il venait de recevoir, il ne pouvait pas en demander encore plus. Mais le Coréen soupira doucement avant de se retourner face à Jin. Ce dernier ne sut retenir un sourire et posa son front contre celui de Hwoarang avant de fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain, le rouquin se retrouva enfermé entre les bras de Jin. Ce dernier le serrait contre lui en dormant. Hwoarang souffla alors :

-Jin... ... il faut que j'y aille...

Ses bras se desserrèrent alors. Hwoarang s'assit sur le rebord du canapé-lit en se frottant la nuque. Jin parlait en dormant. Curieux, le Coréen se tourna pour écouter. Jin soufflait :

-Tu es tout ce que j'ai...

Le cœur de Hwoarang se serra. Il passa ses doigts sur le visage de Jin qui eut un petit sourire. Le roux craqua et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du noiraud. Puis il lui laissa un message et retourna voir son gang. Lorsque Jin se réveilla, il chercha Hwoarang des yeux, puis trouva le message :

-Je devais tabasser quelques gangs adverses. Je ne me suis pas enfui.

Jin sourit en lisant et se reposa sur le lit en se remémorant la nuit parfaite qu'il venait de vivre. Il relut le mot et remarqua en le tournant qu'il lui avait laissé son numéro de portable. Le Japonais sut alors que rien de ce qui arriverait aujourd'hui ne pourrait lui gâcher sa journée.

Il rencontra Lee, Kazuya et même Heihachi, mais il leur envoya à chaque fois un tel sourire, méprisant, inattaquable, qu'ils restèrent à chaque fois cloués sur place.

Hwoarang, lui, après avoir gagné sans avoir de blessés contre le gang qui l'emmerdait depuis des jours et après avoir fêté ça avec les membres de son gang, rentra chez Beak. Il regarda son téléphone et vit un message. Jin. Il ne lui avait mis qu'un mot : Merci. Hwoarang effaça le message et se mordit la lèvre. Il devrait en parler à son maître... mais... pas totalement... pas tout de suite du moins...

Alors qu'ils mangeaient ensemble, Hwoarang lança :

-... j'ai.. un problème...

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas très bien comment gérer...

-Dis-moi...

-... j'ai un peu peur de vous le dire en même temps...

-... Maintenant que tu as commencé...

-Je... ne vous dirais pas les détails... du moins... pas tout de suite, mais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à gérer... ?

-Je... j'ai...

Beak attendit. Il savait que certaines choses devaient mettre le temps de sortir.

-... j'ai vraiment peur de votre réaction...

-Oh, peut-être que je te frapperais, mais après, je ne t'en voudrais plus.

Hwoarang eut un sourire. Il avait presque oublié. Chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à son maître, ce dernier lui flanquait une raclée, puis tout redevenait comme avant, il avait compris, Hwoarang aussi. Du coup, il se sentit plus léger. Même si l'appréhension restait. Il tenta tout de même :

-Mon problème... c'est... que j'ai couché avec un mec...

Hwoarang ferma les yeux, prêt à s'en prendre une. Mais rien ne vint. Beak lança juste :

-Oh, ce n'est que ça !

Hwoarang resta choqué. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda étrangement son maître :

-Que ça ?

-Bha quoi, j'ai aussi goûté à l'homme, mais pour finir, les femmes restent quand même dans mes préférences.

La mâchoire d'Hwoarang alla heurter la table. Beak éclata de rire :

-Ça te surprend tant que ça ?

-Heu... ouais, un peu quand même...

-Bon, maintenant, je peux comprendre que ça t'emmerde par rapport à ton gang...

-Ouais...

-Mais, c'était un coup d'un soir ou... ?

-Je crois que ça va être un peu plus compliqué que ça...

-Oh...

-Mais je... vous en parlerais plus tard...

-Très bien.

Et le jour suivant, Jin avait envoyé un sms à Hwoarang qui disait qu'il avait envie de le voir. Hwoarang lui proposa son ancien appartement et les deux s'y retrouvèrent. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils tentaient tout de même d'engager une conversation ce qui donna quelque chose comme :

-Mh... tu sais... j'ai dit à mon ... mh... maître que j'avais couché avec... mh...

-Moi ?

-Non, juste un homme... Mh...

-Et ? Mh... il ne t'a pas jeté à la rue ? Mh...

-Non... mh... pire ! Mmmh... Il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà testé ça... mh.

-Eh bha ! Je n'y aurais pas pensé ! Mmh...

-Je suis resté... Ahh... sur le cul...

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

Jin passa ses mains à l'arrière de Hwoarang qui sourit :

-Connard...

Encore une fois, ils s'unirent, puis ils recommencèrent plus souvent, et à d'autres endroits, toujours plus dangereux, comme s'ils étaient pris d'une crise de libido irrépressible. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sans se battre ou coucher ensemble. Tout cela commençait à prendre sérieusement trop d'ampleur et Hwoarang craignait de plus en plus pour sa réputation. Blood Talon se faisant enculé par son rival, mauvaise pub.


	3. Conflits

Conflits

Ce fut après une de leur partie de jambes en l'air que Hwoarang quitta Jin pour aller se battre aux côtés de son gang. Il gagna haut la main, il semblait qu'il avait de la rage à revendre. Mais Enry s'inquiétait un peu, ils voyaient de moins en moins leur leader et cela n'aidait pas à la cohésion du groupe. Heureusement que lui et Stan, le garde de l'entrée, étaient là. Un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient tous. Enry resta dans la planque avec Hwoarang, tandis que ce dernier rangeait les poids qu'ils avaient utilisés. Il tenta d'engager la conversation :

-Dis... tu es de moins en moins avec nous, je trouve...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bha... Je peux bien comprendre que de t'entraîner avec ton maître ou de combattre Jin soit plus intéressant que de traîner avec nous, mais... le nombre de gangs adverses augmente sans cesse et on se retrouve souvent sans toi...

-... c'est vrai... tu as raison... je vais venir vous soutenir plus...

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Je ne devrais pas vous laisser, ça ne fait pas de moi un très bon leader...

-T'inquiète ! Si tu reviens juste un peu plus souvent, on en sera déjà bien content !

-D'acc, merci de m'avoir prévenu, je ne me rends pas forcément compte que je m'éloigne...

Enry lui fit signe de la main et à la porte, il lui dit :

-En fait... tu me manquais...

Hwoarang se retourna, mais Enry était déjà parti. Le rouquin préféra ne pas chercher plus loin.

De retour chez Beak, ce dernier lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Hwoarang :

-C'est la merde.

-Conflits intérieurs ?

-C'est un peu ça...

Le maître de Taekwondo n'en demanda pas plus et commanda des pizze.

Hwoarang prit alors sur son temps de sommeil pour voir Jin et restait avec son gang la journée. Tout de suite, la réputation du Coréen et de ses hommes remonta en flèche. Blood Talon était à nouveau présent. Personne ne le remarqua, personne sauf Beak, mais Hwoarang s'épuisait...

-Pas d'entraînement pour ce soir...

-Quoi ? Mais, Maître, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais que tu vas encore sortir ce soir et que tu ne dormiras que quatre heures cette nuit pour être rapidement vers ton gang le lendemain.

-... comment... ?

-Je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas encore sénile.

-... désolé...

-Il va falloir que tu gères mieux ton emploi du temps... sinon tu finiras sur les rotules...

-Oui...

D'ailleurs, une fois qu'il fut avec Jin, il lui lança :

-Demain, on ne se verra pas...

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne pourrais pas...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Manque de sommeil !

Et il se leva, voulant retourner dormir chez son maître.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Oui.

Jin n'ajouta rien. Hwoarang repartit.

Le lendemain, Hwoarang reçut un défi d'un des gangs adverses pour le lendemain nuit. Il fallait préparer ses hommes. Ça n'allait pas être simple. Il resta alors avec eux pour les entraîner et les briffer sur leurs ennemis. Hwoarang savait que les autres gangs étaient déjà au courant. Le lendemain serait violent pour ses gars, il devrait à nouveau rester avec eux, au moins pour dissuader le plus de gang possible. Devant rester continuellement sur ses gardes, Hwoarang était stressé et nerveux, ne réussissant pas à dormir correctement et ne pouvant non plus se reposer la journée, il continuait de s'épuiser en comptant sur sa force mentale pour tenir. Il réussit à remonter la volonté de se battre à tous les membres de son gang et Enry était plus qu'heureux de retrouver leur chef.

De son côté, Jin devenait de plus en plus morose. Il laissait des messages à Hwoarang, mais il ne répondait pas. Etait-ce juste qu'il avait trop de choses à faire ou est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ? Jin commençait à douter et à craindre de se faire rejeter pour de bon. Il arrêta donc de le harceler de message et prit son mal en patience. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une passade, où peut-être qu'il avait perdu son portable. Pour l'instant, il préférait ne pas trop s'avancer, mais il avait tout de même une boule dans l'estomac.

De son côté, Hwoarang fit retrouver toute sa renommée et sa puissance à son gang. On parlait d'une renaissance de « Blood Talon ». Enry était aux anges, il épaulait son leader comme jamais et avait même pris des coups à sa place, trop heureux d'enfin servir véritablement de second. Hwoarang appréciait beaucoup sa dévotion et son sens du rythme de combat qu'il maîtrisait assez bien pour se calquer sur son adversaire et le prendre à son propre jeu. Les deux parvenaient à combiner leur technique pour mieux détruire l'ennemi et Enry se sentait revivre de cette complicité retrouvée. Ils allaient même boire des verres avec le reste du gang après les victoires pour les fêter. Mais quelque chose perturbait Hwoarang. Jin ne lui avait plus envoyé de messages. Évidemment, puisqu'il n'y répondait plus non plus, mais cela lui faisait mal aux tripes, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Bien sûr, Enry s'en rendit compte et lui posa la question :

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait tant de mal ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui, tu m'as l'air d'avoir quelque chose en travers du ventre continuellement, malgré nos victoires et notre réputation... alors...

-J'ai vraiment cet air, là ?

-C'est ce que moi je ressens lorsque je fixe ton regard...

-... alors je vais régler mes problèmes personnels... je reviendrais de toute manière vers vous, mais il faut que je me repose un peu et que je me débarrasse de mes doutes.

-D'accord. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un... je serais là.

-Merci Enry, mais je vais m'en sortir seul, comme d'habitude.

-Je veux juste que tu t'en souviennes... on ne sait jamais.

-Je m'en souviendrais, promis.

Enry eut un sourire, lui tapa amicalement le dos et s'en alla sans se retourner. Hwoarang attendit qu'il soit parti pour soupirer, puis envoyer un message à Jin. Finalement, ça le perturbait vraiment si même son bras droit pouvait le remarquer. Il écrivit qu'il était désolé de n'avoir pu répondre avant, mais qu'il avait dû remettre son gang dans le chemin qu'il désirait le voir prendre. Puis il lui demanda s'il pouvait le retrouver dans sa vieille planque, comme habituellement avant. Jin ne mit que quelques secondes à répondre et Hwoarang ne sut contrôler un surplus de battement de cœur. Il se reprit en secouant la tête et lu le message :

« Bien sûr, je t'y attendrais quand tu voudras. »

Quand tu voudras. C'était bien la preuve que Jin n'avait pas compris. Si c'était le cas, il aurait écrit : « quand tu pourras ». Hwoarang se gratta la nuque et lui donna une date et une heure sans en rajouter. En retournant chez son mentor, le rouquin avait l'air un peu abattu. Ce dernier lui demanda si tout allait bien et Hwoarang lui répondit qu'il allait devoir régler les choses avec celui qui lui entravait l'esprit et comprendre pourquoi ça se passait ainsi. Beak avait bien sa petite idée, mais ne jugea pas et n'ajouta rien non plus, le laissant se rendre compte seul de ses sentiments, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Avant le rendez-vous, Jin se rongeait les ongles, se demandant si Hwoarang l'avait appelé pour qu'ils se voient comme avant, ou pour lui dire que tout était terminé entre eux. Même si Jin savait au fond que Hwoarang ne voyait pas leur relation dans le sens idem à ses espérances, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Le noiraud grimpa par l'escalier de secours et entra dans la pièce abandonnée, en avance. Mais il y trouva déjà son Coréen, assis sur le canapé-lit, songeur. Il ne l'avait pas sentit entrer, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Jin alla alors s'asseoir à ses côtés et Hwoarang eut un petit sursaut en se rendant soudainement compte de sa présence :

-Jin ! Déjà là ?

-Tu me manquais...

-... « Tais-toi ! » J'ai été assez pris... et je n'ai que peu dormi ces derniers jours...

-Ton gang ?

-En grande partie... « Et toi pour le reste... »

-Et ça s'est arrangé ? J'entends beaucoup parler de "Blood Talon" dans les environs en tout cas.

-Disons que j'ai pu rattraper les dégâts. Et même assez bien !

-Tant mieux. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu maintenant.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton compatissant, sans reproche, sans rien lui demander. C'était trop dur. Et son regard planté sur lui. Comme s'il voulait graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Hwoarang se sentait céder et il détourna la tête :

-Je voulais juste qu'on discute un peu...

Les tripes de Jin se resserrèrent en l'entendant et il déglutit le plus discrètement qu'il put avant de répondre :

-De quoi donc ?

-Je sais que tu t'en doutes...

-Nous...

-On peut dire ça... ... j'ai... un peu de mal à gérer... avec mon gang et ma réputation... en restant... comme ça.

-Tu veux dire... près de moi ?

Hwoarang, entendant sa voix se briser à la fin de sa phrase, ne put qu'hocher rapidement la tête, mais il se refusa à le regarder à nouveau, de peur de ne pouvoir supporter sa peine et de la ressentir à son tour aussi fort. Jin serra le poing et chercha un argument, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à dire, à prononcer, pour tenter de lui faire comprendre... qu'il ne pourrait pas sans lui. Il ne trouva rien. Hwoarang ne supporta pas longtemps ce silence entre eux et lâcha :

-Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire...

-Tu voudrais me laisser, mais tu ne veux pas que j'en souffre trop ?

-Il y a de ça... mais pas uniquement...

-Dis-moi...

Hwoarang soupira. Il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il tentait de lui expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même. Mais sachant que le nœud dans son cœur ne s'en irait pas s'il ne le sortait pas de force, il prit une inspiration et lança dans un souffle et sans s'arrêter :

-Mon problème est que je ne peux pas risquer de perdre tout ce que j'ai acquis avec mon gang, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas non plus perdre ce que j'ai découvert chez toi, j'aimerais pouvoir combiner les deux, mais c'est impossible et trop compliqué, trop dangereux aussi. J'aurais dû prendre plus de temps pour y réfléchir, mais je n'arrive de toute manière à rien tout seul...

Jin ressentait au ton de sa voix, malgré la vitesse à laquelle il avait parlé pour tenter de le cacher, que son rouquin était plutôt déchiré dans son esprit. Pourtant, il ne retint de tout ce débit qu'une phrase : « Je ne veux pas non plus perdre ce que j'ai découvert chez toi. ». Jin sentit que le désir remontait en lui, rien qu'à regarder le coin des lèvres du rouquin et l'attente qu'il y eut jusqu'à ce moment où ils se revoyaient n'avait fait qu'empirer son envie. Il savait bien pourquoi son amant se refusait à poser les yeux sur lui, il savait que s'il le faisait, il suffirait d'un regard pour le faire plier.

Le Japonais comprenait la douleur et le conflit intérieur de Hwoarang, mais il refusa que cela lui soit défavorable. Il se sentait vraiment bien à ses côtés et tout ce qu'il faisait avec lui donnait un sens à sa vie, une raison de continuer à combattre son sang démoniaque, et toute sa famille qui le dégoûtait. Il ne pouvait perdre son seul réconfort, son seul ami, son seul amant. Il ne pourrait l'accepter. Ce serait un coup de trop après la mort de sa mère. Il décida alors de tout faire pour le garder auprès de lui. Il trouverait plus tard une solution avec son gang. Mais pour l'instant...

-Hwoarang... regarde-moi...

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux deux secondes et tourna doucement la tête vers Jin, croisant enfin son regard. Ils ne purent plus le nier, ce qu'il se passait entre eux était vraiment fort. Ou, tout du moins, plus fort qu'eux. Jin se sentit désespéré de risquer de le voir partir, mais tout autant de le faire souffrir. Ce furent ses pulsions qui eurent raison de lui et il attrapa le poignet de Hwoarang pour le tirer et le faire basculer vers lui. Le rouquin se laissa surprendre contre son gré et leurs lèvres retrouvèrent le goût de celles de l'autre. C'était foutu. Hwoarang retrouva l'électricité dans chacune de ses fibres et ses sens s'embrasèrent. Il eut pourtant un sursaut de volonté et tenta de se dégager des lèvres de Jin. Mais ce dernier lui attrapa la nuque et l'attira contre lui, approfondissant son baiser.

Après tant de temps sans se voir, le contact de leur langue leur fit perdre la tête à tous deux. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre dans une avidité bestiale et dès que leurs deux peaux se touchèrent, ils perdirent toute notion de réalité. Jin passait ses doigts partout sur Hwoarang, cherchant à le faire frissonner comme avant, mieux qu'avant, encore et encore, usant également de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il perdit Hwoarang dans le feu du désir, tout comme lui.

Ils avaient essayé déjà des centaines de positions différentes, mais cette fois-ci, pour leur retrouvaille, Jin voulait le faire dans les bras de son amant, face à lui, comme la première fois. Le Coréen ne refusa rien, il plantait ses doigts dans les épaules musculeuses de Jin et ne se détachait plus de ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il ne voie plus où et quand ils se trouvaient, qu'il oublie tout le reste, juste le temps de cette étreinte. Jin, au comble du désir, ne put attendre plus longtemps et posséda Hwoarang, mais lentement, pour savourer son entrée. Le rouquin gémit et se mordit la lèvre. Jin lui mordilla le cou et remonta sous son oreille, lui tirant à nouveau un gémissement et un frisson, en profitant pour se pousser au plus loin qu'il put en lui. Hwoarang se cambra et l'attira contre lui, cherchant le contact rapproché afin de se perdre dans la chaleur de son amant. Chaque roulement de bassin de Jin ou de Hwoarang les poussait tous deux bien plus haut qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Leur passion, sous des assauts toujours plus bestiaux et violents, ainsi que dans des cris toujours plus excitants, se manifesta principalement dans leurs cœurs. Et après avoir joui, Jin resta sur Hwoarang, et les deux, essoufflés, sentaient le torse de l'autre se gonfler et retomber à un rythme régulier qui s'accordait.

À ce moment, plus qu'à aucun autre, Jin ne pouvait imaginer perdre son rouquin, il arrêta de respirer, sachant ce qu'il devait lui dire, mais sachant également que ça le ferait peut-être fuir. Puis il se dit qu'il n'avait de toute façon que cette option. Hwoarang, sentant que Jin retenait son souffle, l'appela :

-Jin ?...

-Je... suis désolé. Mais... Je ne peux pas te laisser... je ne veux pas te laisser... Je sais que ça va sans doute te blesser, je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu pourras accepter facilement, et je sais également que tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre... mais...

Le Coréen eut une boule dans la gorge, pressentant ce que Jin allait lui avouer, mais il ne put que souffler :

-Jin... ne...

-Je t'aime.

Ce fut au tour de Hwoarang de retenir son souffle. Il serra fort les yeux et inspira grandement, pour expirer par petits à-coups tremblants. Jin serra son front dans le creux du cou de son amant et se mordit la lèvre pour supporter les mots qui arriveraient. Mais le rouquin ne dit rien. Il enlaça simplement celui qui était déjà blotti contre lui et le serra plus fort, lui soufflant :

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour te battre... ?

Jin eut un petit sourire, repensant à leurs nombreux combats. Ces combats si brûlants eux aussi. Qu'importait dans quel corps à corps, chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, ils étaient pris d'une fièvre extrême. La fièvre du combat, la fièvre de la passion, la fièvre du conflit même.

C'était leur relation, un mélange de violence, de plaisir, de rivalité et de complicité, tout ça à la fois. Jin dit alors à Hwoarang :

-Au risque de t'achever... je veux que tu saches... tu es celui qui m'a redonné le goût de vivre... J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais devenir sans toi.

En effet, il achevait son rival et amant. Il sous-entendait qu'il pourrait redevenir le démon sanguinaire et impitoyable qu'il avait déjà été par le passé à cause de ses gènes. Et ce, par la faute de Hwoarang si ce dernier le plaquait. Le rouquin se sentait pris en tenaille et passa sa main devant ses yeux pour les cacher. Jin le remarqua et se demanda ce qu'il dissimulait dans son regard, derrière sa main. Il attendit pourtant et finalement, Hwoarang reposa sa main sur le matelas du canapé :

-Il va falloir que je me tue à la tâche...

-Je ne veux pourtant pas que tu souffres...

-Peut-être... mais je n'ai pas le choix... il est hors de question que j'abandonne mes hommes... et puisque je ne peux décidément pas te laisser non plus...

Jin fut un peu soulagé d'entendre ça, mais en même temps, il avait peur de ce que le jeune chef de gang allait s'infliger pour gérer le tout.


End file.
